


Yandere Heart

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, More Tags to be added as I go, Pining, Yandere, yandere sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Sakura loves Oto, loves the cafe, loves the people who comes in. She loves this little family that they’ve become, loves Kurogane, Fai, Mokona, and she really loved Syaoran. Everything was great, until someone tried to ruin what they had and she would do whatever it took to make things right.





	Yandere Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I've had for awhile, so I hope you enjoy :)

Sakura hummed softly as she washed dishes, a happy, content feeling in her chest as she washed dishes. Fai was working at the counter behind her, humming along with her as he prepared some desserts for tonight. Kurogane had stepped out to run to the store for more ingredients and Syaoran was sitting at one of the tables, sitting there with his new friend, laughing at something he said.

She loved the sound of his laughter, it made her heart feel light and it never failed to cheer her up. She turned to look at him, wanting to catch sight of his smile, when the smile on her own face froze. His new friend, Ryu, was smiling brightly, hand on his shoulder and leaning close as they shared a laugh. What did he think he was doing?

She didn’t know how long she stood there, staring the two down, when Fai’s hand on her shoulder startled her. “I’m sorry. Did you say something?”

“Are you okay? You’ve been standing there for awhile now.”

She nodded, looking over to where Syaoran had been sitting to see that he had gone and only Ryu was there, munching on a plate of cookies. She must have zoned out longer than she thought, but that wasn’t unusual, but she was getting better at it. She glanced over at Fai to see he was still concerned, but he didn’t push. 

She glanced over at Ryu once more as she stepped back over to the sink, watching as he stood and brushed the crumbs off his hands before starting towards the door. She was pulling the garbage out of the can and following him out the door before she could register it, a knife tucked away out of sight.

She followed him into the alley behind the cafe silently, setting the trash by the can. His back was still to her, and she stepped up behind him quietly, knife clutched in her hand. The sight of his flirty smile earlier aimed at Syaoran pushed her forward, and she drove the knife into the side of the creep’s neck. 

A strangled noise left him, but before he could turn to look at her, she kicked in the back of his knees, driving the knife in his back again and again until he went down and stayed down. The knife slipped out of her fingers, sliding across the ground as her foot hit it as she turned to head back inside.

“Sakura? what happened?!” Fai appeared before her, eyes wide with concern and she looked down, surprised at how much blood was on her dress. 

“Oni attack… Ryu.. he… he…” It was easier than it should have been to bring tears to her eyes.

He frowned, hands going to her shoulders to give them a squeeze to reassure that she was okay. “You’re shaking… Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll make you some calming tea, okay?” 

She nodded, giving a thankful smile before stepping past him to head to her room. Her hands were shaking, but not from stress like he thought. It was from how good that had felt, how easily that knife slid into his body. A small giggle slipped out before she could stop it and she pressed a hand to her mouth, not wanting Fai to hear. 

Sure, Syaoran will be sad when he finds out what happened to his friend.But she’ll be there to comfort him when he needed it, a sympathetic ear to listen to him and a shoulder to cry on. It was for the best really. Ryu never would have been good for him like that, wouldn’t know how to take care of them, or connect with him. Not in the way Sakura knew she could. 

With that thought in mind, she hummed to herself as she changed, proud of herself for protecting her family from someone like that.

**Author's Note:**

> this has no real set storyline, so I'm always open to prompts or request for this series


End file.
